Just Victorious (compiled convos)
by into-you
Summary: It is not a story, it is a compilation of different kinds of convos that I found from the internet (I made some of them) so I don't own any of these jokes. I converted them into victorious convos. So all of them are fictional.


**CATORADE**

**_Tori: _**cat what do you think of me?

**_Cat: _**you have the best cheekbones in the whole world!

**_Tori: _**aww that's so sweet! What about you Jade?

**_Jade: _**you're good in bed.

**_Cat: _**...

**_Tori: _**gdjfkahshdhjskdk!

**_Tori: _**hey Jade I have a knock knock joke!

**_Jade: _**cat can I have some of your bibbles?

**_Cat: _**oh sure!

**_Jade: _***stuffs bibble in ears* what was that babe?

**_Tori: _**…

**_Tori: _**where are you going cat?

**_Cat: _**Robbie and I are going to a parade tonight!

**_Tori: _**aww I wish I can come.

**_Jade: _**oh don't worry cause you will tonight *winks*

**_Tori: _**gdjshldhhaksdasdjkh!

_Meanwhile on the slap:_

**_Tori: _**Guys! I have a new knock knock joke! Knock Knock!

_*Andre Harris left the group*_

_*Robbie Shapiro left the group*_

_*Beck Oliver left the group*_

**_Cat: _**who's there?

**_Tori: _**nana!

**_Cat: _**nana who?

**_Tori: _**nana your business! Hahaha!

**_Cat:_** oh I have one too! Knock Knock!

**_Tori: _**who's there?

**_Cat: _**cows go!

**_Tori: _**cows go who?

**_Cat: _**no! Cows go moo!

**_Tori: _**Hahaha!

**_Jade: _**can you guys shut up? Your jokes aren't even funny.

**_Tori: _**you can't even crack a joke!

**_Cat: _**yeah…

**_Jade: _**wanna hear three jokes?

**_Tori: _**sure!

**_Cat: _**kk!

**_Jade: _**joke joke joke

**_Tori: _**…

**_Cat: _**…

**_Tori and Cat: _**Ahahaha!

**_Tori: _**welcome to the club babe!

**_Cat: _**yeah! You should be our leader.

**_Jade: _**no thanks ladies, I think I'll pass.

**_Tori: _**Jade can you hand me that sugar?

**_Cat: _**did somebody said tori? Cause she's as sweet as a sugar!

**_Tori: _**Hahaha!

**_Jade: _**3… 2… 1…

**_Cat: _**that was a joke!

_**Tori: **_...

**_Tori: _**Jade! Baby! I want to watch Andre's performance tonight! Wanna come with me?

**_Cat: _**Oh my god im going to watch him too! Let's go together!

**_Tori: _**Sure!

**_Jade: _**… OH...

**_Jade: _**I love the scissoring so much.

**_Tori: _**you say that every time we rewatch this movie.

**_Cat: _**It's tiring…

**_Jade: _**… OH…

**_Jade: _**you know you'd be a pretty good dancer except for two things.

**_Tori: _**what are those things?

**_Jade: _**your feet.

**_Tori: _**…

**_Cat: _**don't worry tori! I think you're a good dancer!

**_Tori: _**aww thanks that's so sweet. _–Hugs cat-_

**_Jade: _**3… 2… 1…

**_Cat: _**_-squeals- _that was a joke! You're an awful dancer!

**_Tori: _**…

**_Tori: _**hey cat! Why are you crying?

**_Cat: _**the elephant died!

**_Tori: _**oh is it one of your pets?

**_Cat: _**no!

**_Jade: _**then why the chizz are you crying?

**_Cat: _**cause im digging its grave!

**_Tori: _**…

**_Jade: _**… OH…

xXx

**_Tori: _**are you having trouble making decisions?

**_Cat: _**well… yes and no.

**_Jade: _**what do you mean?

**_Cat: _**maybe.

**_Tori: _**...

**_Jade: _**… oh my god

**_Cat: _**Jade! Do you want to hear a dirty joke?

**_Jade: _**sure…

**_Cat: _**White horses fell into the mud!

**_Tori: _**Hahahaha!

**_Jade: _**...

**_Cat: _**my math teacher is crazy!

**_Tori: _**why?

**_Cat: _**well yesterday she told us that five is equal to 4+1, but today she is telling us that five is equal to 3+2! Some people aren't so smart huh?

**_Tori: _**…

**_Jade: _**… oh my god

**_Jade: _**why are you wiping the floor with that cake?

**_Cat: _**well tori said it's a sponge cake, isn't it?

**_Tori: _**…

**_Jade: _**… oh my god

**_Cat: _**I think I should stay away from you…

**_Tori: _**why?

**_Cat: _**_*whispers* _it's not safe…

**_Tori: _**not safe? From who-

**_Jade: _**Cat! Have you seen my scissors?

**_Jade: _**why's she running?

**_Tori: _**Jade I have something to tell you…

**_Jade: _**I have something to tell you too…

**_Tori and Jade: _**I…

**_Cat: _**OH MY GOD *faints*

**CADE**

**_Cat: _**hey Jade! How much do you love tori?

**_Jade: _**I love her more than my scissors…

**_Cat: _**oh my god tori just gave me a bag of bibbles! I love you!

**_Jade: _**WHAT?

**_Cat: _**I love U! The vowel!

**_Cat: _**you're lucky to have tori.

**_Jade: _**are you kidding me? Im blessed to have tori.

_Meanwhile on the imessage: _

**_Jade: _**hey cat! Me and tori are going to nozzu's tonight. Wanna come with us?

**_Cat: _**tori and I…

**_Jade: _**what?

**_Cat: _**your sentence, it's supposed to be tori and I, not me and tori…

**_Jade: _**oh you're right. Tori and I, cause you're no longer invited.

_Jade sees a picture of cat hugging tori:_

**_Jade: _**hey cat! Knock knock!

**_Cat: _**who's there?

**_Jade: _**SCISSORS…

**_Cat: _**…

**_Jade: _**that's right you ain't hugging my tori again.

**_Cat: _**Jade! Whenever I drink my cup of tea, my left eye always hurts!

**_Jade: _**how about you try removing the spoon on your tea first before drinking it.

**_Cat: _**oh yay! It worked! You're a genius!

**_Jade: _**… oh my god.

xXx

**_Cat: _**Jade, what's an idiot?

**_Jade: _**an idiot is a person who tries to explain his or her ideas in such a strange and long way that the other person who is listening to him or her can't understand anything that he or she is saying. Do you understand?

**_Cat: _**… no.

**_Jade: _**exactly.

**_Cat: _**Jade what will happen if the third war takes place in United States?

**_Jade: _**we'll have one more addition chapter in our history book.

**_Cat: _**…

**_Jade: _**hey cat! Have you given the goldfish some fresh new water?

**_Cat: _**no cause they haven't finished the water that I gave to them last week.

_**Jade:**_

_**Cat:**_

**_Jade: _**… oh my god

**_Cat: _**Jade!

**_Jade: _**what?

**_Cat: _**do you know where I can find the 'any' key button on the keyboard? I can't find it anywhere.

**_Jade: _**what?

**_Cat: _**look.

_-Press any key to continue-_

**_Jade: _**… oh my god

**_Cat: _**tor-

**_Jade: _**yes?

**_Cat: _**oh I said tor-

**_Jade: _**yes?

**_Cat: _**but you're not tor-

**_Jade: _**yES?

**_Jade: _**Cat! I told you to accompany tori and keep her away from beck while im away!

**_Cat: _**But I do!

**_Jade: _**then why do I see beck getting close to her?

**_Cat: _**I don't see anything like that!

**_Jade: _**that's because when you're busy flirting with your boyfriend Robbie! You can't see the people around you anymore!

**_Cat: _**well maybe that's true and maybe that's your karma. Now suffer seeing tori with beck bye.

**CORI**

**_Cat: _**sikowitz! Can I go to the bathroom?

**_Tori: _**no cat! It's MAY I go to the bathroom?

**_Cat: _**but I asked first!

**_Tori: _**...

**_Cat: _**tori, can I have two pieces of cake?

**_Tori: _**sure. Take this piece and cut it in two.

**_Cat:_**

**_Tori:_**

**_Cat: _**…

**_Cat: _**I lost my dog!

**_Tori: _**have you tried putting a message on the internet?

**_Cat: _**don't be silly tori! My dog never reads e-mails!

**_Tori: _**...

**_Cat: _**tori! I just knocked over the ladder in the backyard!

**_Tori: _**oh… well you should tell Jade.

**_Cat: _**She knows! She's hanging from the roof now!

**_Tori: _**cat, how do you spell "crocodile"?

**_Cat: _**K-R-O-K-O-D-A-I-L

**_Tori: _**but that's wrong.

**_Cat: _**maybe it is wrong, but you asked me how I spell it!

**_Tori:_**

**_Cat:_**

**_Tori: _**…

**_Cat: _**hey Jade is-

**_Tori: _**hot

**_Cat: _**no I meant she's-

**_Tori: _**HOT

**_Cat: _**actually I was going to say she's-

**_Tori: _**VERY HOT!

**_Cat: _**…

**_Tori: _**look there's a dead bird!

**_Cat: _**_*looks up* _where? WHERE?

**_Tori: _**... oh my god

_Meanwhile on imessage:_

**_Cat: _**what does IDK, LY, and TTYL mean?

**_Tori: _**I Don't Know, Love You, Talk To You Later.

**_Cat: _**okay bye, I will ask Jade.

**_Tori: _**…

**WITH SIKOWITZ**

**_Jade: _**sikowitz! Will you punish me for something that I didn't do?

**_Sikowitz: _**no… and why is that?

**_Jade: _**good cause I didn't do my homework.

_**Sikowitz:**_

_**Jade:**_

_**Sikowitz: **_... well...

xXx

**_Sikowitz: _**cat… give me a sentence that starts with the letter "I"

**_Cat: _**I is the-

**_Sikowitz: _**stop! Never put 'is' after an "I". Always put 'am' after an "I".

**_Cat: _**kk. I am the ninth letter of the alphabet!

**_Tori:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Cat:_**

**_Sikowitz: _**... well...

**_Sikowitz: _**right here in the board we have the whole map of the world… Now cat can you please locate and point out where we can find the North America.

**_Cat: _**kk. *she stood up and pointed the North America on the blackboard*

**_Sikowitz: _**very good… now Jade… can you please tell us who founded the North America?

**_Jade: ... _**cat did.

**_Cat:_**

**_Sikowitz: _**... well...

xXx

**_Sikowitz: _**so Jade… why are you late?

**_Jade: _**because of the sign.

**_Sikowitz: _**what sign?

**_Jade: _**the one that says, _"School Ahead, Go Slow."_

**_Sikowitz:_**

_**Jade:**_

_**Sikowitz: **_... well...

**JADE**

_Meanwhile on a restaurant:_

**_Jade: _**I would like to have a plate of rice and a piece of fried chicken and a cup of coffee.

**_Waitress: _**Is that all ma'am?

**_Jade: _**what? Do you think I can't buy more?!

_Somebody knocks on the door:_

**_Jade: _**who is there?

**_Police: _**the police?

**_Jade: _**what do you want?

**_Police: _**we want to talk.

**_Jade: _**how many of you are there?

**_Police: _**two.

**_Jade: _**then talk to each other.

**_Police: _**…

_Meanwhile on a restaurant:_

**_Waiter: _**sorry ma'am! Have I been keeping you long?

**_Jade: _**no... but did you know that there are 54,367 tiles on the roof?!

_Jori on a restaurant: _

**_Waiter: _**would you like a table?

**_Jade: _**No, not at all, we came here to eat on the floor, carpet for two please.

_Jade while shopping:_

**_Cashier: _**are you going to buy these?

**_Jade: _**no, im going to steal them. I just wanted to show you first.

_Jade on a shop:_

**_Cashier: _**can I help you?

**_Jade: _**No. I just waited in the line for 30 minutes to say hi.

**OTHERS**

_Meanwhile Cat on the library:_

**_Cat: _**can I have burger and fries?

**_Librarian: _**sorry, this is a library.

**_Cat: _**oh right sorry *whispers* can I have burger and fries?

_**Librarian: **_...

**_Beck: _**oh I was born in California

**_Tori: _**oh really? which part?

**_Beck: _**... all of me.

**_Tori: _**…

_Rex: _do you know the way to the zoo?

**_Trina: _**oh no sorry but I don't.

**_Rex: _**well, its two blocks this way, then one block to the left.

**_Robbie: _**REX!

**_Trina: _**john says I'm pretty. Andy says I'm ugly. What do you think, Tori?

**_Tori: _**…

**_Jade: _**I think you're pretty ugly.

**_Tori: _**pffffttttt….

**_Trina: …_**

**_Robbie: _**may I hold your hand?

**_Cat: _**no thanks, it isn't heavy.

**_Robbie: _**...

**_Trina: _**If we become engaged will you give me a ring?

**_Beck: _**sure what's your phone number?

**_Trina: _**…

**_Tori: _**beck do you feel the same thing?

**_Beck: _**what kind of thing?

**_Tori: _**this *grabs beck's hand and placed it on her chest* do you feel it?

**_Beck: _**tori… I-I do…

**_Tori: _**I knew it… *leans in*

**_Jade: _**NOOOOO!

**_Jade:_** …

**_Jade: _**thank god it was only a dream…

_**Jade:**_

**_Jade: _**beck…

_**Jade: **_IM GOING TO KILL THAT CANADIAN!

**_Beck: _**Jade, remember when you gave me your old phone?

**_Jade: _**yes?

**_Beck: _**well… I was playing around with it right?

**_Jade: _**yeah?

**_Beck: _**… nice pictures of tori.

**_Jade: _**shit…

**JORI **

**_Tori: _**"I can't live without you."

**_Jade: _**I know babe.

**_Tori: _**"you're the best girl that I've ever met."

**_Jade: _**I already know that babe.

**_Tori: _**"im so lucky to have you, I love you so much."

**_Jade: _**I love you too baby.

**_Tori: _**those were the last lines that I heard from the movie that I watched last night. The ending is so sad it made me cry…

**_Jade: _**… OH.

**_Tori: _**I wasn't even that drunk!

**_Jade: _**oh yeah sure. You just picked up every rock on our way home and yelled "where are you Patrick star!"

**_Jade: _**baby let's get you home you're drunk!

**_Tori: _**I swear to drunk im not god! But seriously, stay in drugs, eat school and do vegetables.

**_Tori: _**hey Jade! I have a knock knock joke for you!

**_Jade: _**urrrgghhhh!

**_Tori: _**knock knock

**_Jade: _**who's there?

**_Tori: _**olive!

**_Jade: _***sighs* olive who?

**_Tori: _**olive you –kisses-

**_Tori: _**I want to dance like this forever…

**_Jade: _**don't you ever want to improve?

**_Tori:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Tori:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Tori: _**... gank.

**_Jade: _**the stars look so beautiful tonight.

**_Tori: _**yeah…

**_Jade: _**wanna know who else is beautiful tonight?

**_Tori: _***blushes* who?

**_Jade: _**me.

**_Tori: _**…

**_Jade: _**I wasn't even that drunk last night!

**_Tori: _**you were laughing and watching television.

**_Jade: _**so?

**_Tori: _**the television wasn't even on.

**_Tori: _**I bet you can't say the alphabet faster than me.

**_Jade: _**oh really? Well let's see A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-

**_Tori: _**the alphabet!

**_Jade:_**

**_Tori:_**

**_Jade: _**

**_Tori:_**

**_Jade: _**… you ain't getting some tonight.

_Jori teaching their baby to walk:_

**_Jade: _**C'mere… ok… don't fall don't fall! … FUCK!

**_Tori: _**I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING SWEAR INFRONT OF OUR CHILD.

**CHEESY JORI **

**_Tori: _**what would you do if I break up with you?

**_Jade: _**get back with my ex.

**_Tori: _**now I see how much you care. I'm done.

**_Jade: _***looks at tori* hey, you wanna go out?

**_Tori: _**go with your ex.

**_Jade: _**you are my ex.

_**Tori:**_

_**Jade:**_

**_Tori: _**… gurl.

**_Tori: _**I wish I was water and you were a fish.

**_Jade: _***looks at tori* why?

**_Tori: _**so you wouldn't be able to live without me.

_**Jade:**_

_**Tori:**_

**_Jade: _**… gurl.

**_Tori: _**Jade…

**_Jade: _**yep.

**_Tori: _**what's the first thing that you notice when you look at another girl?

**_Jade: _***thinks for a while* she's not you.

_**Tori:**_

_**Jade:**_

_**Tori:**_

_**Jade:**_

**_Tori: _**… gurl.

**_Tori: _**baby I love you.

**_Jade: _**I love you too babe.

**_Tori: _**prove it. Scream it to the world.

**_Jade: _***whispers in her ear* I love you.

**_Tori: _**why'd you whisper it to me?

**_Jade: _**because you are my world.

_**Tori:**_

_**Jade:**_

**_Tori: _**… gurl.

**_Jade: _***looks at tori*

**_Tori: _**stop looking at me.

**_Jade: _**why?

**_Tori: _**every time I see you, you take my breath away. And I need to breathe sometime.

_**Jade:**_

_**Tori:**_

**_Jade: _**… gurl.

**JANDRE**

**_Andre_**_:_ I am being slowly seduced with your eyes.

**_Jade:_** I know, that was my plan.

**_Andre:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Andre:_** … dang gurl.

**_Andre:_** you look amazing today wow…

**_Jade: _**you look amazing… wow - there i fixed your sentence.

**_Jade:_**

**_Andre:_** … dang gurl.

**_Andre: _**oh… so you are from-

**_Jade:_** the land of the not interested.

**_Andre:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Andre:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Andre:_** … dang gurl.

**_Andre:_** so who was your favorite character in titanic?

**_Jade:_**

**_Andre:_**

**_Jade: _**… the iceberg.

**_Andre:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Andre: _**… dang gurl.

**_Andre: _**how about you go out with me this weekend?

**_Jade:_** no i can't I'll be having headaches this weekend.

**_Jade:_**

**_Andre:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Andre: _**… dang gurl.

**_Andre_**: you're so mean and rude.

**_Jade: _**yeah but you like me anyway.

**_Andre:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Andre:_** … dang gurl.

**_Andre:_** do you want coffee?

**_Jade: _**no.

**_Andre:_** umm.. What about pizza?

**_Jade:_** no.

**_Andre:_** well… I guess im leaving.

**_Jade:_** bye.

**_Andre:_** … Bye.

**_Jade:_** wait i forgot to tell you something.

**_Andre: _**what?

**_Jade:_** … I like you.

**_Andre: _**… dang gurl.

**_Andre: _**wanna hear a joke?

**_Jade:_** no.

**_Andre: _**knock knock.

**_Jade:_** ugh. Who's there?

**_Andre:_** marry.

**_Jade: _**marry who?

**_Andre:_** marry me?

**_Jade: _**… bro.

**_Andre:_** can i borrow a pen?

**_Jade:_** yeah.

**_Andre:_** oh but it doesn't work.

**_Jade:_** what?

**_Andre:_** i wrote my name but it doesn't have an ink.

**_Jade:_** it works i used it.

**_Andre:_** really? Then can you write your number here and see if it works?

**_Jade: _**… bro.

**JADE VS HAILEY AND TERA**

**_Tera:_** I'd slap you, but I don't want to get slut on my hand.

**_Jade:_** Why not? You already have it all over your outfit.

**_Tori:_** … gurl.

**_Hailey:_** Is that your face? Or did your neck just throw up?

**_Jade:_** Couldn't help it. One look at you and I started to vomit.

**_Tori:_** … gurl.

**_Tera:_** I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and crap a better argument than yours.

**_Jade: _**Well it would be a nice change from all the crap that's been coming out of your mouth.

**_Tori:_** … gurl.

**_Jade_**: you really are as pretty as a picture.

**_Tera: _**it's about time that you've notice that.

**_Jade:_** I would really love to hang you.

**_Tori:_** … Pfffft… gurl.

**_Jade: _**i know im talking like an idiot right now.

**_Hailey:_** you always do.

**_Jade:_** i have to, otherwise you wouldn't be able to understand me.

**_Tera:_**

**_Tori:_**

**_Hailey:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Tori:_** … gurl.

**_Jade:_** i could say nice things to you.

**_Tera_**: you can start now.

**_Jade:_** but I would rather tell the truth.

**_Andre:_**

**_Tori:_**

**_Andre:_** … gurl.

**_Hailey:_** sorry but we don't accept failures here.

**_Tera:_** and highschool wannabe's

**_Jade:_** well i could agree with you, but then we would BOTH be wrong.

**_Tori:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Cat: _**… gurl.

**_Hailey: _**failures will always be failures.

**_Tera:_** and wannabe's will always be wannabe's

**_Jade:_** it sounds like english, but i can't understand a word you're saying.

**_Tera:_** that's because you're an idiot.

**_Jade_**: what can i say? You're both good teachers.

**_Cat:_**

**_Tori:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Tori:_** … gurl.

**SASSY JADE**

**_Cat:_** there's this one time when my brother-

**_Jade:_** words can not express how much I don't care.

**_Jade:_**

**_Tori:_**

**_Andre:_**

**_Cat:_** … gurl.

**_Sinjin: _**hey jade-

**_Jade:_** please don't interrupt me while im ignoring you. *closes locker*

**_Sinjin:_**

**_Burf:_**

**_Sinjin:_**

**_Burf:_** … gurl.

**_Jade:_** so babe do you want to go to the scissoring premiere with me?

**_Tori:_** sure baby, when is that?

**_Jade:_** oh its this saturday I hope-

**_Robbie:_** oh I love that! Can rex and I go?

**_Jade: _**this is an A and B conversation, please C your way out.

**_Tori:_**

**_Robbie_**:

**_Jade: _**

**_Robbie:_** … gurl.

**_Ryder:_** Tori im so sorry please give me another chance.

**_Tori:_** look ryder I-

**_Jade:_** you suddenly remind me of the ocean.

**_Ryder:_** what? Why?

**_Jade:_** i hate the ocean.

**_Tori:_**

**_Ryder:_**

**_Tori:_**

**_Ryder:_**

**_Tori_**: pffffttt…

**_Ryder: _**… gurl.

_Beck sitting next to tori_

**_Beck:_** i know right, i've seen that movie once.

**_Tori: _**really? Well that was—

**_Jade:_** you! Off my planet.

**_Beck:_**

**_Tori:_**

**_Beck:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Beck_**: … dang gurl.

**_Beck:_** i still want you.

**_Jade:_** of course you do, im fucking perfect.

**_Beck:_**

**_Jade:_**

**_Beck:_** … dang gurl.

_Well hello I updated this again but the next update will be on the next page haha. I added JANDRE, JADE VS HAILEY AND TERA, and SASSY JADE. This is mostly about Jade because I love her so much. Anyways, if you have any more request let me know ok?_


End file.
